I will always follow you
by Tyler Patterson
Summary: Rins old enough to choose to leave the village with Sesshomaru, but during the frosty winter, Rin runs a high fever. When she wakes up and Sesshomaru is with her, a pounding head ache causes her joyful smile to turn into fearful eyes. Out of nowhere Rin forget her lord. Will Kagome be able to help? How will Sesshomaru deal without Rins smile? Was a demon behind her memory loss?


**Hey guys! Please enjoy and review please! Thanks!**

During a soft snow fall in the fuderal era of japan, when demons roam free, an eighteen year old girl takes a stroll though the woods. Rin, a young tall beauty with long dark hair hummed while admiring the white blanket upon earth. She has lived in the village since she was eight and a half. She made it to a field that bloomed in the spring, she loved it there. She soon notice an annonimous shadow watching her. At first she had hope it was her lord, but a minute later she had the feeling it was of danger to her. She knew she was quit a ways from the village. She needed to be able to protect herself.

Rin quickly found a branch under the snow, she also carried a knife under her kimono and tried to scout out where the creature was hiding. She was being hunted, but she had faith in her luck. During the years of her living in the village she knew she'd need to learn defense in order to follow Sesshomaru. She learned a thing or two from Kohaku and Kagome. Rin hid the branch behind her back and began to walk back towards the village.

Suddenly a giant bird looking monster flew towards Rin, with it's beak open revealing sharp teeth. Rin quickly dodged it by falling to the ground. The next time the bird came around Rin took out the branch and swung. She hit the demon, but it broke the branch with its impact. This time the demon was angry, it charged at her with full power to devour her. She pulled her knife out.

Just a few feet before the attack, long white hair invaded her sight. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled in excitment. "You came!" She let her happiness be heard in he voice.

Sesshomaru cut the demon down without mercy and proceded to Rin. The dog demon stood infront of the smiling human girl. "Why are you out here Rin?" He asked as monotone as ever.

Rin had her hands infront of her and did not waver to answer him, "I apologize my Lord. I just wanted to see the snow sparkle in the light." She said happily.

Sesshomaru walked Rin to the village, all the while Rin was telling about how much shes been learning. When they reached Kaedes hut, Sesshomaru presented Rin with a a gift. I was a white Kimono with pink cherry blossoms all over it and green leaves. It was beautiful, the fabric was soft and lushes. Rin happily accepted the gift and went inside to try it on. When she finished Sesshomaru went inside to see how lovely she was in the kimono.

By this time Kagome had noticed his visit. She entered the home in time to see Rin in her new outfit. She laughed in joy. "Oh my, you look so great in that Rin! A gift from Sesshomaru I prezume."

"Yes! Thank you lady Kagome." Rin replied.

They smiled at eachother then in the background they heard yells. "Uncle Sesshomarus here!" Said the eldest of Kagomes kids.

Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru walked out into the cold air to see Inuyasha with his three children. The oldest was ten year old Kei. Inuyasha named him. He had black hair like his moms, and resembled her very much. He was human but had great spiritual power.

Behind Kei was his younger brother Ino. Kagome named him. Ino had black hair but it was modeled like his dads, and his eyes resembled the same color of his fathers. Ino is eight years old. He was human too, but he had a few demon traits. Ino could smell, hear and run just like inuyasha. But Ino got hurt like any other human.

Behind the two boys was Inuyasha carrying the youngest of the Higurashi's. Kikyo, the six year old daughter. She, unlike her two older brothers, was part demon. Kagome named Kikyo and Inuyasha had no complaints. She had white hair and small dog ears like her dads and pale skin like her mom. Unusually she had purple eyes. Even though Kikyo was more demon then her brothers, she was sickly. Her health was fragile.

Kagome greeted her sons by hugs. She takes her only daughter from Inuyasha and greets her with kisses. Then Kagome kisses Inuyasha. "Hey, how was your guy's day?" She asked.

"We went to uncle Mirokus and aunty Sangos home. The twins dressed me up!" Kikyo said.

"Mom!" Kei yells. "Mom!" Ino yells. They continue to shout "Mom!" and jump up and down until Kagomes patients runs out.

"What!?" She yells.

"Dad took us out of the village and we went hunting for dinner!" They said in unison. Inuyasha's face showed fear.

Kagome was not comfortable with her kids leaving the village, exspecially Kikyo. Kei was fine, but not all of them. "InuYasha..." She gritted her teeth. He tried to plead his case, but it was too late. "SIT BOY!" She yelled. Inuyasha face planted into the snow and the boys laughed, Kikyo just hid her face in the comfort of her mothers chest.

Next to them Rin was giggling at the family. "Isn't that nice. They seem happy." She told Sesshomaru. He just watched her smile.

Kei ran infront of Sesshomaru and bowed. "It's good to see you again uncle." Kei was the more polite one of the three.

Ino bounced around, "Uncle! Uncle! I could smell you a mile away! You don't smell like dad, but I can tell you guys are brothers!" Ino was the more hyper and mistchievious one of the three.

Kikyo looked up from her moms hold and smiled, "Sesshomaru!" She yelped as a child would. Kikyo was shy and quiet most of the time, unless around her brothers.

Sesshomaru frowned at the kids who reffured to him so familiarly. Rin laughed, "Isn't it nice to have such a nice family my Lord?"

"Lets go Rin." He turned to walk away from the village.

"Good to see you too." Inuyasha said sarcasticly.

"Bye Sesshomaru! Have Rin back before it gets too dark." Kagome said waving to them.

"Don't worry about me Lady Kagome! I'll be fine as long as I'm with my Lord!" Rin said.

"Good bye Uncle!" Kei said.

"See you later!" Ino said.

"Bye bye!" Kikyo said.

Kagome took her family and walked away. Rin walked with Sesshomaru and hummed to herself. "So wheres master Jaken?" She asked.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for awhile then answered. "He stayed behind to prepare some stuff." Then they made it to the field.

"Stuff?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru made a soft seat for rin next to a tree with his fluff.

"Rin, you're eighteen." He said.

"Right. Why?" She asked.

"By your next birthday, its your chioce to either stay in the human village or follow me where ever I lead." He mentioned.

Rin smiled widely. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth!" She proudly admitted.

It was quiet as Rin leaned against Sesshomaru in comfort. Then he said something, "Your mind could change."

Rin didn't look up. "It wont."

"The human heart always changes."

"Mine wont. It hasn't changed since I was small."

Sesshomaru just watched the sky, it began to snow. "Do as you like."

"I will." She softly said. "Look Lord Sesshomaru! It's snowing!" Rin stood up, leaving the warmth and spun in the flakes. She was mature and had grace and beauty. But she still had the spirit of that of a child. Sesshomaru loved how happy she was.

"Rin, you'll catch a cold. Come, stay warm." He told her.

She stopped and smiled widely at him. She loved how protective he was of her. "Yes my Lord!" She said. It was obvious to those around her that she had fallen in love with Sesshomaru. Of course Inuyasha and Sesshomaru himself didn't even notice.

The day grew long and neared its end. Sesshomaru carried Rin back to the village. As they walked though the dimly lit forest, Rin slowely started to fall asleep. When Rin was nine she developed a habit of kissing Sessomaru on the head or cheek everytime he visited. He accepted it whole heartedly.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." She said, nodding off into sleep.

"What is it Rin?" He said.

She motioned to him to lean his face in towards hers and he did. She gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you my Lord.." She then fell asleep. Every now and them she'd mumble in her sleep about the warmth of him or about the softness. She fell asleep in his arms once in awhile when he'd visit, Jaken was always with them. And when she'd fall asleep, she'd confess to him.

"Yes, I know." He said and they made it to the village. He undressed her and put on different clothse, then he put her to bed. He wasn't fazed by seeing her body, but he'd kill anyone else for doing such a thing. He started to dress her When she was nine in a half. When she fell asleep she knocked out. And sometimes her clothse would get wet or dirty, and Keade wasn't always home to dress her. Jaken would help sometimes, but not always.

When he put her to bed he got out of the hut and was about to leave, but a force had stopped him. The force was a young six year old holding onto his fluff. He frowned at the little part demon child. Kikyo hid her face in the fluff. "What do you want?"

Her eyes got teary, she likes her uncle but sometimes she would get scared by his glares. She cried a little. "S-Sessh... Uncle..." *Hiccup*

Sesshomaru didn't really like Kikyo, but he didn't like to see her cry either. He patted her on the head, she looked up at him. He averted eye contact, "Go home."

It's dark." She mumbled in the fluff.

Sesshomaru began to walk, and Kikyo followed, still holding onto the white fluff. Instead of leaving the village, he towards the village shrine. Next to the shrine was a house, Kikyos house.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why do you have Kikyo!?" He shouted. Inuyasha came from the opposite way from the house, obviously he was looking for Kikyo. It was hard to sniff her out in the snow. And the snow fall was covering her tracks.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

Suddenly Kagome ran towards them. "Kikyo!" She yelled. She picked Kikyo up and scolded her. "I told the boys you are not aloud outside after dark. Your father is so dead." She was obviously angry. Then she noticed Kikyo was still holding on to Sesshomarus fluff.

Kikyo let go, "Sorry." She said.

"Sorry to disturb you Sesshomaru. Thank you for looking after her. She knows shes not aloud to go anywhere without us. What were you doing Kikyo?" She asked. Kikyo looked at the ground.

"I left my doll at aunty and uncles. I got lost. I'm sorry." She said.

"Be happy your uncle was still in town." Kagome said.

"Tsk." Sesshomaru turned away. As he passed Inuyasha, who was walking back to his house, he mentioned, "I don't consider you my niece." He mubled it. Inuyasha glared at him.

With that Sesshomaru left and Inuyasha took his family inside.

The next morning Rin was woken up by Kaede. "Rin, we need to go get fresh water this morning." She told her.

"Yes lady Kaede. Did Lord Sesshomaru leave already?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"It is morning child. He left you in bed last night. Now get ready." Then Kaede left.

Rin got up and dressed in a warm kimono. When she got outside, the two horses were ready for her and Kaede. She got on and they went off too get winters water.

Meanwhile Kagome was making breakfast for her family. "Inuyasha, wake Ino up." She told him. Inuyasha went over to the other room. Kei and Kikyo were up and helping Kagome. Inuyasha walked in with a tired Ino behind him.

"Mommy! I'm hungry..." Ino said as he sat down.

"Just little while longer honey." Kagome said.

A knock came from the door and entered Shippo. "Shippo!" Kagome said, giving Shippo a hug. "You've been away for awhile."

"I was promoted! I'm getting good at this." He replied.

"Huh, its good to see you Shippo." Inuyasha said as he brushed Kikyo's hair.

"You too Inuyasha."

"Shippo!" The boys yelled. They jumped all over him, "Lets play!" Ino said. They loved Shippos fox magic.

"Are you ganna stay for breakfast? We're going to have Sango, Miroku and their kids over later." Kagome told him.

"Yeah, I heard Kohakus coming for a visit soon." Shippo said.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I know." She said.

"Theres a demon near by." Shippo said.

Rin was at a near river. "I'll take this back, will you be fine?" Kaede asked Rin.

"I'll be alright. You go on ahead, I just need one more bucket." Rin told her.

"Be careful." Kaede road off back towards the village. Rin leaned in near the flowing water and scooped the buck in. She was about to pack the bucket on the horse and ride off, but the horse was spooked by something and kicked. She was hit and fell into the water.

Rin was trapped under ice in a flowing river. She desperately tried to brake the inch or more thick ice while holding her breathe. Her limbs were going numb and she needed air. Before she gave up, a crash went into the ice and she was lifted out. Coughing up water and trying to move her body she was not aware of what or who picked her out of the water.

When she opened her eyes she saw that a giant claw was around her waist. The owner of the claw was a giant demon. He was sitting in the river among broken ice and laughed. "I found a good meal! Girl, you are my food!" Rin now knew, it was this demon that spooked her horse, causing it to kick her. She felt a pain in her side where the horse kicked her. The demon squeezed tighter.

"Aahh!Urrgh!" She was in pain and she could hear something crack. She thought her life was over when she was trapped under the ice, but now she was sure this is how she'd die. "Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin said under her breathe. She couldn't breathe much less move and she was slowely closed her eyes.

"Rin!" Rins eyes shot open, Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Rin! Just hang on!" Inuyasha said.

"This is my human!" The demon yelled.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha and Kagome defeated the demon and Rin was dropped. "It hurts..." Rin murmured before loosing coniousness. When she opened her eyes she was in her house. A sharp pain stabbed at her side when she tried to move. "Ow!" Her head was killing her and she felt dizzy.

Kagome ran in and told her to stop moving. "You shouldn't move. Rin you have broken ribs and your running a dangerously high fever." Kagome grabbed a kettle of water. "Here, lift your head slowely, drink some water."

Rin's eye sight got blurry. Before she passed out she mumbled, "Lord Sesshomaru..." Then she fell asleep.

Kagome walked out and outside Sesshomaru was standing. "She needs alot of rest. She might be asleep for awhile, and I think when she wakes up, you should be next to her. Don't worry though! I'll get back on her feet. She'll be good as new!" Kagome smiled. "I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait." He said before Kagome left. "Your not staying? What if she needs something?" He was concered for her, but he didn't show it.

Kagome knew he was worried, and she wanted to tell him she'd be perfectly fine. But honestly, this was the fuderal era, it wasn't advanced enough to be positive that she'd be fine. "The village doctor will check up on her everyday. And if she needs me I'll drop what ever I'm doing and come over here fast. Also Kaede will be here if she needs water or to change her clothse or anything. And if you're still not satisfied with that, then I think its best if you stay here, with her. Rin needs you. And my family needs me right now. So, just stay or something." Kagome turned to leave.

Sesshomaru stopped to think about it all. She had a point. For the next two weeks Rin laid in bed with a fever and broken ribs. After the first week the pain started to reside, but it was still hard for Rin to breathe due to her fever. She nodded off from time to time, but when she finally woke up with energy it was the third week. She felt much better.

When Rin woke up she was alone in the hut and cold. She walked out hugging her body and saw it was snowing. The white glitter shined bright and she had to squint. She walked out further in the coldness but could barely see anything in the white mist from afar. Rin could see her breathe as she huffed. Her smile was bright and her eyes glisened. She spun in the twinkling white fluff that fell around her.

"It's so beautiful! How long was I asleep? Where's lady Kaede and Kagome?" Rin walked a few feet from the home and squinted to try and see through the mist. "Maybe I should go try to find them?" She told herself. Rin turned around and was going to change to leave, but was inturrupted.

"You shouldn't go out alone."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Your here!" Rin smiled at her unexpected visiter.

"Yes, Rin you should stay inside until one of the preistest return to you."

"Yes M'lord!" Rin was about to run inside but then paused. She stopped at the opening to the hut and stood there in a blank.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Whats wrong Rin?" He asked.

"My Lord?" She asked.

"What?"

"Who's 'My Lord'?"

Sesshomaru backed up. "Whats the meaning of that question?" He asked.

Rin turned around and had a hand on her head. Her facial expression showed that she was in pain. She looked up at Sesshomaru and her eyes went wide. "A demon.." She gasped.

Sesshomaru was shocked at her phrase.

"Ahhh!" Rin screamed. "Help!" Rin ran inside. Leaving Sesshomaru standing in disbelief. He was used to Rins silly games, but she never once called Sesshomaru a demon. She'd never looked at him with such an expression that showed fear. She had never ran away from him.

A frown and glare swiped across his face just for a mere minute. "Whats the meaning of this?" With that said, Sesshomaru went to find the young Miko.

 **How was it so far?**


End file.
